30 days of challenge!
by YoukoldEngland
Summary: Well this is me trying to complete the 30 day challenge using my OTP: FinChu/ChuFin. So. Yea. YAOI. Obviously. No lemons because I really don't think that'd be a good idea with what I've chosen. Hope you enjoy. If not. Dude, why are you here! I'm rating it T because well, I don't want to get reported. Oh, maybe M in later parts. I'll warn you though.
1. Holding Hands

**So. I decided to do one of those 30 day challenges for my OTP. But, I know I'm going to cheat and upload most of them in one day. Probably today. So, fuck it. I'll do as many as I want and then do others later. But they will all be in order according to the challenge and you can see that in the chapters. Now, I know this is going to get awkward because.**

**A): My OTP is weird.**

**B): By OTP involves one of the characters being like 5 years old. (Being a child mainly.)**

**C): No one wants to read someone making a child make out with a 4000 year old man. Yes, China. I'm talking about you.**

**China: AI!**

**Me: SHUT UP. (=o=)**

**Me: Anyway. Just so you people will know. My OTP for this challenge is: Child!FinChu or rather Child!ChuFin. Because Finland would be the uke as a child, right? Oh. And just to let you know, I'm not some sick fuck. For certain challenges, I will make Finland older. Like a teenager or something. Because I'm not a creep like that. Oh and in these fics. I've decided to use the name Valentino. Not because I don't like Tino's original name. It's just I want 'Tino' to be a cute nickname. Welp. Let's begin.**

**Oh! And I don't own Tino/Valentino or Wang Yao. They belong to Himaruya-Sama.**

* * *

**Day 1: Holding Hands.**

Yao sighed and looked around the apartment. His little finn had run off again because he wanted to play Hide-And-Seek rather than going to the market with elder Chinese. And usually, this would work and he'd go around trying to little Valentino. Yes, he'd search for hours trying to find him. But not today. Oh no. He needed to go to the market before it closed so he could stock up some food and cook dinner tonight.

"Hm. I wonder where Tino went, aru?" The Chinese nation called.

Valentino perked up from where he was hiding. He didn't see the other's feet so there was no way he could have been found that quickly. Right? The little Finnish boy began to think of a new hiding spot before he heard Yao's voice call again.

"Could he be lost, aru?!" Yao gasped, mockingly.

He knew that a child could not hear that it was mocking but would take it seriously. And he just needed to say the right thing to get the little boy to come out.

"Hm. Well then. I guess he must be out, aru. I guess he won't be getting Salmiakki later on, aru. I guess I'll just go alone~" Yao said with a slight sing-song voice and went out the front door. Once he closed it firmly and made sure it made some sort of slamming like noise, Yao trailed over to his Red car. Sure, he wasn't allowed to drive his car to Shanghai. Because it's illegal to have a red car there but it was still the best car he had. Aside from the silver one that stayed in his garage until he needed to go to Shanghai or go very far distances. Let's just say that the red car is for staying near home and then silver car was for when he needed to leave town or go farther.

Anyway, the chinese nation entered the red car and turned it on. When he turned to glance at the window through his rear-view mirror, he didn't see Tino. Hm? That was odd. He actually thought that trick would work on the pale blonde finn. Just as he was reopening his car door to go get Valentino, the pale child came speeding out of the house with big tears in his eyes. Yes, he was crying to a certain extent because he thought that Yao had actually left him at home. It was a known fact that when Yao could, he'd take the little boy everywhere. So hearing him leave so suddenly and without him, made Valentino rush after him as quick as his legs could carry him.

"Yao! WAIT! PWEASE! Finn got dressed! Finn here!" He yelled in his high pitched voice.

The second he saw that the man had not left and was in fact getting out of the car, the tiny blonde ran faster. Once close enough, he jumped onto the Elder Chinese's leg and held on for dear life. Fresh, hot tears were rolling down his pink colored cheeks.

"T-Tino, aru?" Aww, he hadn't meant to upset Tino. He just had wanted him to come out of hiding.

Yao sighed and then scooped up the crying child. Yes, child. Norway had messed up a spell he had been testing on Tino that had turned him into a child for a while. What's more is that they had no idea if it would even wear off. Well, then he'd be stuck with a 5 year old as a husband and even in his own ears. That sounded like he was some kind of pedophile. Oh great. Anyway, until the spell wore off, Yao was told to take care of Tino. Not that the Nordics weren't good at taking care of children, hell they have dozens, it's just that they didn't want Sweden to raise him all over again. That had been hell once and they didn't need anymore of it, Thank you. So now Valentino was all his to take care of. This was good and bad in several ways.

1): Bad: Because Tino is just a child. That means nothing sexual must happen between them.

2:) Good: Because he got to take care of a child again and try not to make the same mistakes he made with the other Asians.

3:) Bad: Because Tino will be a bit changed when/if he goes back to normal. Mainly because Yao didn't know much Finnish and had to teach the boy Finnish, English, Mandarin, and Cantonese all over again.

4:) Good: Because he loved having company and he could teach Tino to be better.

Well. 50/50 on the good and bad meter. But hey, that's Tino for you. During his little reminisce moment, Tino had began grabbing and pulling on his shirt. Of course, the elder male had just now realized this.

"Are you alright, aru? I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, aru. I just wanted you to come out of hiding." Yao said to soothe the child.

And for the most part it worked, Yao was able to put Valentino back in the car seat and strap him in with no problem. Then he drove all the way to the market and got the food he needed, while carrying the sniffling child around. And before you ask, yes, he did get strange looks for carrying around a blonde child with purple colored eyes and with small barely noticeable freckles. But even more so because he didn't have a woman by his side that would match the child's description. Oh, and the comments her heard were not the best either. Most of them called Tino a "demon child" just because of his vibrant eye color. When this would happen, Yao would simply snap his amber gaze to the "Insulting idiots" and they would look away with shame. Ha, that's what they get anyway.

Anyway, Yao finally got home and carried all the bags inside. Then put most of the food away and got ready to make dinner. Well, he would have started earlier but Valentino refused to let his fingers go as soon as he had gotten a hold of them. Everytime he tried to pull them away, Valentino would make a loud crying sound and then take his fingers again in his small hand. Eventually, Yao had just been so exasperated with this act that he just picked Valentino up and cooked. When dinner was ready, they ate on the couch. (A place Tino prefers to eat when upset.) And watched a movie about sharks. The program soon ended and Yao was about to turn the tv off when he heard a small snoring sound. He glanced down and there was sweet little Tino, fast asleep but still holding his hand tightly. The chinese smiled and changed the channel to a soap opera in his language before cuddling Tino close. Soon, they both fell into a deep sleep.

And from that day on, Yao and Valentino slept; holding hands.


	2. Cuddling

**So. Um. Decided that I wanted to change things up so. . . .This is going to be FinChu with different AU's. But I'm still sticking with Adult!China x Child!Finland. Because that is some overloaded cuteness. Oh, and I don't own any of these characters. Forgot to mention that. **

* * *

** Day 2- Cuddling Somewhere**

Yao smiled gently. The finn was so cute when he was sleeping. It had been two days since the whole "Car" accident and Valentino had finally managed to forgive him. Well, it was going to happen anyway because the boy had a very short term memory. Anyway, now they were sitting on the couch once again. The velvety, red-colored couch that he adored so much. The one where he'd always cuddle Tino and give him all the love he could muster. Of course, Tino would usually let him because the young finn craved attention but mostly attention from Yao.

It had been that way for the longest time. Even when Tino and Yao were both adults, he would do something to make Yao drop all his paper work and come do something with him. And the fact that he only did this to Yao made it all the more special. The Chinese man smiled at the thoughts crossing his mind. All the times Valentino would run into his Office and beg him to do some odd little thing to help him relax or to get his attention. It was truly adorable. Whether they he was an adult or a child.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

His phone went off several times and he looked around for the cellular object. All the while, he was trying not to wake Tino who was still sleeping and clinging to his shirt. Yao sighed tiredly and put the boy on the other end of the couch with his Shinatty doll. Yes, he had somehow made the small blonde love Shinatty. And as soon as he realized there were dolls, He begged Yao to get him one. Which he gladly did, but it was getting kind of weird how much Valentino would cling to that thing. Yao blinked and then checked the couch cushions to see where his little black phone was hiding. And sure enough, there it was. Still ringing. But his ringtone could have been worse. It used to be Gangnam Style because Im yong soo had thought it would be funny to change it. Why? Because Yao didn't know how to change it back because he was horrible with technology. He can fix your broken computer but he CAN NOT work his own cellphone. Kind of ironic. Yao snapped out of his thoughts and picked up the phone.

"Ni hao, aru?"

"Ah! Hallo, China!"

"Hm? Oh! Denmark, aru!"

"Yea! It's me! I was calling to check in on Finny! Is he alright?" The dane asked with curiosity.

Yao glanced at Tino sleeping form and walked up the stairs, toward his study.

"Shi, aru! He's doing very well, aru. No need to worry, aru!" He answered with a smile and sat down at his desk.

"Really! That's great! Oh, And Norge wanted me to tell you that he needs the paperwork soon!"

Yao raised a thin brown eyebrow in surprise and started searching through his paperwork on the desk. Hadn't he just sent that yesterday? He continued to search until he saw the paper half way filled out and sitting under a bunch of signed things.

"Aiya! Sorry, aru! I'll send it as soon as I can, aru!"

"THANKS! Oh! Norge is having another fit! I'll call you soon! BY-" The line went dead.

Yao stared at the phone in his hand for five good minutes. The Nordics have always been a weird group to him but this takes the cake. Everytime Denmark would call him to check on Finland, he would suddenly be attacked and the line would go dead. When he asked Tino what that meant, the finn would cringe a little and then murmur about how Norway needed to stop being so mean to Danmark. And that would be all he would say on the matter. This confused the Chinese man a lot because he thought this would mean Norway was abusing Denmark but everytime he met up with the Nordics; Denmark was fine. Yao sighed a bit and then shook his head.

"Better not to think about it, aru. . ." He whispered to himself as he began to start his loads of paperwork.

* * *

Tino opened his lavender colored eyes and glanced around the room. He was in the living room right? And Yao had been there when he fell asleep, right? Then where was Yao? Oh, god! Had he been left at home because Yao had to run out?! The Finn jumped up and off the couch. His little eyes glancing around in panic. Where was Yao?! The small Finnish child ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. There was no Chinese man preparing meals for himself and Tino. Tino started whimpering quietly then ran to another room he thought Yao would be in.

Bathroom.

_**Nope.**_

Bath tub.

**Nope.**

Outside in the Gardens.

**Nope.**

Outside in the car!

**Nope.**

One of the spare bedrooms.

**Nope.**

The Finn's breathing increased and he kept slamming open doors to see if Yao was home. After the trouble only a few hours ago (to him), he really thought Yao had left him home. For real this time. The Child kept opening doors until the last one: The Dining Room. Was in front of his face. He opened the door and saw nothing but slight darkness. No Yao. Tino's usually smiling face was contorted into a small pout like frown. And small sniffle noises resounded through the area. Yao had left him all alone again. The very thought made hot tear appear in his vibrant colored orbs.

"W-Wah...W-Wah...W-W-W-W-W-W...W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He started screaming loudly.

Tears were rolling down his pink cheeks and he was holding himself tightly. Little did he know that there was actually someone in the house. Someone that really loved him and had currently (almost) thrown his desk out of the way to go get him. Yao ran through the halls and down the stairs to the Living Room. No Tino. . . . . .OH SHIT! He turned on his heel and sped around the house in search of the lost child. Crazy, insane, and impossible things pulsed through his mind like daggers being thrown at a wall. Valentino could be really hurt! He could have tripped on broke his ankle! He could have cut himself because he knocked over a vase! The more Yao thought about it, the more he sped around the house like a madman. And finally, he found the finn curled up into himself and sobbing uncontrollably.

Yao's amber eyes widened and he scooped Tino up. As soon as he did, he checked for any signs of blood, bruising, or sickness. All he saw was pink flushed cheeks and fresh tears. The Chinese man felt relief wash through himself and he hugged the tiny nation. Sweet words of love were spoken like a parent always does to help a child. Valentino stared at Yao's pony for a good five seconds before he smiled. Yao had not left him!

"Yao-Yao!" He said with happiness in his voice.

Yao raised an eyebrow and the sighed in relief. The tears had stopped. Tino was calm and smiling. Thank the high heavens! The boy wasn't hurt! But wait. Why had the child been screaming like that in the first place? Yao pulled Valentino away from himself and held him at arms length.

"Tino? Why were you crying, aru?" He asked in calm, even voice.

"Finn woke up and No Yao-Yao. Finn thought Yao-Yao left Finn." Tino pouted slightly and looked down with sadness in his eyes.

Yao winced and then frowned. Oh, leaving this child that one time was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He just knew it would. Yao shook his head and kissed the top of Tino's little pale blonde head.

"Now, why on Earth would I leave you, aru?" He asked. "I take you wherever I go, always, aru."

". . . . . . .Always?"

"Forever and always, aru. Wo ai ni, Tino, aru."

"Minakin Rakastan Sinua, Yao-Yao!"

Tino smiled and then reached his hands out. Yao knew exactly what that meant and held the little Finn tightly, as if promising to never let him go. Tino giggled and rubbed his nose against Yao's, lovingly. He truly loved Yao; adult or child. And Yao could see that. The Chinese finally released his tight hold on the child and then began their descend down the stairs.

"Now, let's go get you some dumplings, aru."

"YAY!"

**The End.**


End file.
